


Expanded Horizons Fatherhood

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Expanded Horizons Fatherhood, Original Work
Genre: Birthing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, anthro/human, birth scene, m/m - Freeform, medical situation, middle aged male, older male, womb implant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A private commission for someone on furaffinity.After a secretive clinical trial leaves him pregnant with sextuplets, Jake the Hippo has to face a new life with a rising hope and excitement over the children that are to come.





	1. Chapter 1

The ad that ran in the paper promised a five thousand dollar check to the potential applicants that would be accepted for a local medical experiment—and in bold letters under the posting, it ready “ **Anthros only!** ” Jack caught sight of it when looking for a bit of spare, part time work that would pad his pockets in the mean while, and the four-figure sum would do more than enough to help him get the down payment on the home he’d been looking at for the last year or so. It was finally within his grasp with just a few more side jobs, though if he managed to land this medical testing one, he’d be well within his range to secure the home.   
  
He went to the website listed in the ad and put in his application, giving everything they asked for from size and shape to prior medical history, his species, his age, and then hit submit—only to see with some nervousness that the application counter for the website was well into the triple digits. It seemed there were several other anthros that had applied as well—so that was what made it that much more surprising when, three days later, he received a call back from the research facility. The called themselves the “Expanding Horizons Research Institute,” something the secretary on the phone sounded very proud to say, and gave him an appointment for the following week. He would receive a bottle of pills in the mail the next day, with the instruction to take two a week each day until he was scheduled for his procedure, but he wasn’t given any further explanation for what it would be for.   
  
To his surprise, the pills seemed to have a few strange effects on him over the course of the week. Not only did he find that his chest became surprisingly tender, almost sensitive, but seemed to get a little colder easily, spending the spring afternoons bundled up on the couch watching television while dealing with what felt like increasingly stranger cravings. Little did he know, Jack had been signed up for a womb implant, and that the pills that he was taking were specially designed fertility supplements to prepare him for what was to come.   
  
The building he arrived to seemed to be in a slight state of disrepair, as if it had needed some fixing up for years now but it simply hadn’t been in the budget to do so. He tried not to judge, instead thinking of the five thousand dollars he would be getting from going through with the experiment, stepping up to the lady at the front desk, who immediately perked up to see him. “Mr. Jack, our one o’clock appointment?” She questioned, her tone perky as he gave a little nod. “Right this way. You really are the exact body size that they needed for this experiment!”  
  
He was lead down the hallway, trying not to think about what she could have possibly meant; he didn’t know many science experiments that would require someone of his size—at fifty nine years old, he’d put on a little extra weight to bring him to a fairly portly, stocky size, though he wasn’t embarrassed about it. He was quite comfortable with where he was, even when the receptionist smiled politely and asked him to remove his pants and underwear, and to sit up on the beg. It had stirrups on the side like a gynecologist chair, and the only embarrassment he felt was the fact that he was completely exposed as he slid back onto the chair, lifting his thigh legs and thighs to sit up in the restraints while the receptionist only politely smiled and moved her hands up to fasten in his restraints, keeping him from wiggling.   
  
“You just sit tight!” She instructed, the pep still in her tone. “The doctor will be out to join you shortly and begin your procedure! I just need you to sign here, here, and here.” He followed her instruction, signing away his name at the sheets of paper on the clip board that she presented him with. It was only afterwards did he start to actually wonder what he was agreeing to.  
  
“Are they going to explain it first?” Jack asked, nervousness leaking out into his tone. He still wasn’t quite sure what he’d signed up for, even though they were well into the process of it starting.  
  
“Sorry! They haven’t cleared that information with me.” She replied, and with a laugh, she was out the door and on her way. Jack felt himself shifting a little uncomfortably with his legs strapped up still, his flesh goosebumped against the cold metal until he heard the door open again, and a man in a white coat stepped in with a little cart rolled in front of him.  
  
“Good afternoon. I’m Dr. Sulliman, and I’ll be carrying out your procedure today. I assume Miss Taka filled out all of the consent forms with you?” He questioned, already moving to sit at the small chair between the hippo’s legs. He pulled the cart up next to him, but Jack hadn’t had any chance to see what the cart had on top of it, or what he could expect from what was going to happen for the procedure.  
  
“We did, I signed everything, I think, but I’m still not quite sure what’s happening with the procedure? No one explained to me what we’re doing here.” Jack started, giving a nervous little laugh as he tried to peek downwards.   
  
“I’m afraid that’s confidential for now, we need to make sure that it’s a successful procedure. If it isn’t, you’ll still get paid and sent along your way with no hard feelings. For now, just relax, lay down, and we’ll get this over with in a jiffy,” the doctor encouraged, and despite his nervousness, Jack shifted to lay back on the bed with a quiet exhale.  
  
After a moment, he felt the cold press of the doctor’s fingers at the ring of muscle nestled between his plush ass, making him almost jump for a moment as his eyes widened. “Relax,” the doctor coaxed, smiling politely as he moved to leave a healthy amount of lube on the entrance there, before he took one of the several devices laid out on the tray of the card in hand. It looked vaguely similar to a somewhat large vibrator, and it even let out a soft hum as the doctor put it to Jack’s slicked entrance. The hippo shifted in alarm in the chair, and the doctor tutted softly. “Don’t tense up, it’ll make it hurt. This is just to loosen you up a bit for the test procedure, so try not to pull or jerk around too much.”  
  
“Got it, doc,” the hippo answered with a hard, embarrassed swallow. Slowly, the device was pushed into him, buzzing away as it worked to loosen up his muscles and any tension that might be lingering in him from his discomfort at the situation. He let out a shaking, tense breath as the little device hummed and sent the strangest, most alarming sensations of unexpected pleasure through him. Swallowing hard he inhaled sharply, before the device was pushed deep enough that it thrummed close to his prostate. He had to bite back a sharp little moan of surprise as it pressed flush to it.  
  
“No embarrassment there. It’s dealing in a sensitive area,” the doctor spoke aloud, doing his best to sound unamused as the hippo’s cock began to harden in front of him. He ignored it for now, knowing that he didn’t need the hippo to freak out on him over it, though he judged that the response of pleasure meant that he was doing well enough to continue with the procedure. After leaving the little device in him for a minute longer, the doctor finally pulled the insertion out. Jack was left gently gasping for air, his chest rising hard as he tried to recover from the shaky intrusion. However, the doctor wasn’t done yet; once the vibrated was pulled away, he made quick work of inserting a device designed to keep him spread while he worked on gently coaxing in another device, thicker but tapered, with the actual womb to be implanted inside of him. Jack swallowed and tried to brace himself for any following, strange feelings, though he wasn’t sure that he could feel much more embarrassed than he already was, with his cock standing hard already.   
  
The tip of the implanter brushed something deep inside of him, and the doctor, looking deep inside of him, moved just behind his prostate to make a small incision. The base of the womb was pressed into the small incision to secure itself, and then with one large rush of fluid holding the womb, he pressed the injector and the hippo felt a strange and immediate sense of fullness that had him hit hard with an unexpected orgasm. Shivering hard, the hippo felt the doctor still so he could ride out the sensation, before he pulled the inserter back and then the stretching device, letting the hippo relax against the table. He offered Jack a tissue to clean himself up.  
  
Afterwards, though, he slipped a thin, narrow tube up the exit as well, and gently into the subtle opening of the new womb, inserting another little liquid that, unbeknownst to Jack, contained a handful of viable human eggs that hadn’t been fertilized yet, but were prepared for it. When the doctor pulled it back, Jack was left wondering why the second insertion had been a slightly different temperature from the first.   
  
“Just sit tight and we’ll see how you’re feeling in about an hour. Don’t get dressed just yet, depending on how things go, we may be doing an additional part to the procedure,” the doctor instructed, with no apparent hard feelings over Jack making a bit of a mess. Jake wasn’t sure just yet what they were waiting on, but he took a few minutes to recover alone in the room while the doctor moved back to the hallway, disappearing for the duration of the hour that he’d told Jake it would take.   
  
When the hour was up, the doctor finally returned, though he wasn’t alone. He was escorted by one of the scientists that had organized the experiment, a portly man who could only be a few years younger than Jack himself. He was a human, though, a little salt-and-pepper around the temples and towards the base of his neck. “Just a quick look,” the doctor announced, moving to take a peek back between Jack’s legs to make sure that he wasn’t bleeding or in any other kind of discomfort, before he gave a little nod towards the scientist, and the doctor stood.  
  
“Alright, Jack, we’re going to need for you to have intercourse with Dr. Kale here.” He announced, keeping his tone relatively friendly and neutral. Despite this, Jack seemed a little surprised—and perhaps a bit shy, though there was still definitely the warmth of arousal running through him as he remembered the feeling of the liquid rushing through him, and he was already somewhat aroused again from the entire procedure.   
  
“…Not too rough?” He tried, gently. Dr. Kale smiled, moving to take the other doctor’s place between his legs, and dragged a warm hand up his thigh.  
  
“I’ll do my best to be gentle.”   
  
From where he couldn’t see over the natural swell of his belly, Jack could hear the rustling of fabric as Dr. Kale unbuttoned his pants, and then the sound of a zipper as he shuffled til his pants were down around his thighs. Jack’s breath hitched, and he braced himself—but since he was still so well lubricated from the implant fluid and stretched from the procedure, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as he was anticipating. If anything, he didn’t expect the warm way the doctor’s hips would feel against his own, or the little throb of flesh against flesh as Dr. Kale aligned his cock with the already somewhat stretched entrance. None the less, he couldn’t help but slip out a soft moan as he felt the doctor’s cock slip into him, a little thicker than the implant device or the stretcher, enough to make him ache pleasantly around his size.  
  
He tried to hold back a moan, but the doctor was a little longer than he expected, too—the little rise of his circumcised cock kept bumping slowly but surely against his prostate, just below where he was hitting his deepest parts—the opening of the new womb planted inside of him. He didn’t know why that sent shocks of pleasure through him yet, but he didn’t know about the womb, either. Dr. Kale was a man of impressive speed for being just as big as the hippo. The doctor who had done his procedure made himself busy around the room, taking notes and trying not to pay too much attention to the way Dr. Kale rocked the hippo in the stirrups, not hurting him, but driving harder and harder against his prostate each time.  
  
It wasn’t long until Jack was fully hard again, gasping and straining against the bindings of his legs and trying to ignore the steady bump of his hard cock against his own belly each time Dr. Kale drove into him again. He was quickly becoming aware that he wouldn’t last long, because each time Dr. Kale bumped against that bundle of nerves in him, he saw white and did his best to rock against the hips slamming into his own—but the stirrups didn’t allot for much movement.   
  
He didn’t know if Dr. Kale was supposed to touch him or not,  but after a particularly drawn out, almost needy little moan, he finally reached in, wrapping his fingers around Jack and letting his wrist to a quick few strokes. That was all it took to finish the hippo off, and Jack gave an almost pathetic little whimpering moan. He finished harder than last time, nearly coating his stomach again in a few strong spurts of pale, translucent cum across his own belly. In response to cumming so hard, his body tightened around Dr. Kale, and knowing that the womb was in place along with the eggs that he would be fertilizing. The thought and knowledge that he would be the one trying to impregnate the hippo, and the feeling of Jack tight around him, Dr. Kale finally shuddered and drove himself as deep as possible with another few quick thrusts. He emptied as much of a thick load of cum in the hippo as possible, not wanting there to be any risk of not being able to get in the potent seed he knew would fertilize the eggs he’d been implanted in.  
  
There was a brief moment where the two paused to catch their breath—but Dr. Kale stayed buried deep in him, wanting to make sure that there wouldn’t be as much of a chance of his cum leaking out and compromising the operation.  Afterwards, he was quick to pull back and clean up, moving hastily to clean himself up and excuse himself from the room to go record the data of the event.   
  
“Let’s get you paid and on your way then. That should be all we need for today!” the doctor announced in a fairly pleased done, moving to unstrap the hippo and get him adjusted so he could go to the front desk. There, Jack had the check cut for his payment, and continued on to his realtor, where he got ready to sign for the mortgage on his dream home.   
  
\--------------  
  
A month later, only a few days after moving into his new home, Jack awoke to feeling more sick than he ever had before. He nearly didn’t make it to the bathroom to throw up, but after that, he spent nearly all morning next to the toilet until he decided he needed to make a somewhat emergency trip to the doctor. While waiting in the reception area, there was a little concern as he looked down to his stomach, which was a little more swollen than what he normally was whenever he experienced any indigestion or gas. Deciding to wait until the doctor managed to have a look at it, he rubbed it with some worry until he was called back.    
  
At first, it seemed the doctor had no idea how to link his symptoms to anything other than food poisoning, but he didn’t think that was it—then Jack took a moment to explain the strange scientific experiment he’d undergone a month prior. The doctor paused, before with a look of concern in her features, she took a blood sample and vanished from the room. It took all of ten minutes for her to return with a somewhat stunned expression.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure exactly what they did to you at that facility, but it seems that you’re pregnant. Judging from these tests, it’s also going to be a human baby,” she announced, flipping through the clipboard. “You may want to go inform the authorities of these experiments, I’m not sure they’re exactly legal, but…. Congratulations?”  
  
For a moment, Jack thought she was surely joking, but one stern look from the doctor suggested that it seemed to be no joking matter, and he swallowed hard in slight shock at the news. On one hand, his new home had two extra rooms that he’d intended to turn into guest bedrooms, but… it seemed that he'd be making other plans for them, now. Surely after such an operation, he’d be having more than one child as a result.

While he wasn’t angry at the news, immediately afterwards, he tried to call Expanding Horizons to demand what they’d done to him—and much to his dismay he found all of the phone lines disconnected. A quick search on the web proved his worst suspicions; everywhere he looked, it seemed to be more and more news that the facility had closed down due to bankruptcy only a week after his ordeal. No matter what ordeal they’d put him through, he was going to be a father. At five months, his ultrasound told him he was going to be expecting sextuplets—and those two guest bedrooms seemed much smaller than he might need them to be.  
  
\---------------  
The movement inside of him at seven months would have been enough to wake a sleeping elephant—it felt like a herd of little feet and hands moving and squirming inside of his large, swollen belly, and it was almost to the point that it was difficult to move around, but he’d gotten into the habit of sitting up each morning and taking short video before he even got dressed in the morning. Pulling out the little camera he’d gotten just for this, he flipped it open and started recording, grinning into the camera.  
  
“Hey guys—and girls too, maybe! Today is officially month _seven_.” There was pride in his voice as he reached down to pet his rumbly tummy, pretending as if his children could hear him already, even though he knew they’d be watching this video years from now. “You’re really active today, aren’t you? Is it because we had so much salad for dinner last night? Are you guys saying you want more? Maybe I’m giving birth to piglets instead!”   
  
He laughs at his own joke, his features bright with enjoyment as he rubbed slow circles in his stomach, before moving up and leaving on the camera for idle chatter as he got dressed for the day, making sure the video captured just how large his stomach had gotten. Once he was done, he shut the camera off, then went to go grab a bite to eat. It was going to be a busy day, after all, and he wanted to make sure he kept his energy up.

He’d gone to get cribs the day after he’d found out that he was having six children, not wanting to wait until he was much larger and couldn’t move as easily. Now that he _was_ bigger, his shopping trips were mostly to stock up on smaller things that he knew that he’d need as well—today’s trip was to build a big stock of diapers in the store room closet of one of the guest bedrooms, as well as to start picking out toys and different crib liners so it’d be easier to differentiate between six babies. Arriving to the store, he put much of his extra-baby weight into leaning against a shopping card, mostly minding his own business until he was approached by a group of other female anthros. There was an older panda bear who was heavy with what couldn’t have been her first child, accompanied by a gazelle and a monkey, both pregnant as well. All three couldn’t be much older or younger than himself, and he was both surprised and relieved to see that there were some other anthros around who were his own age, considering he’d thought that many of the ones in the store would be younger women.  
  
“Oh, you’re expecting as well? It must be multiples, right?” The gazelle questioned, admiring his frame as she gave a polite smile. “It’s always so nice to see people our own age here shopping as well, and not some barely-legal hyenas,” she noted with a little dramatic role of her eyes. The other girls laughed in agreement, before the panda moved forward.   
  
“How many are you expecting?”  
  
“Six,” He answered, a little bashful and nervous at delivering such a large number, considering he knew that such a high number was risky but also promising.  
  
“Six! That’s amazing, your back must be _killing_ you,” the monkey gasped, crossing her arms. “Do you mind if we fill? I think the most we’ve had is Holly there having four,” She noted with a gesture to her panda friend. Holly blushed, but stepped forward as well as he consented, moving to lift his shirt so the women could press their hands against his big, softly hairy belly to feel the children squirming and active inside. They tended to get more rowdy for longer walks like the one he was taking in the grocery store, but they seemed to calm down a bit when it came to the woman checking their father’s stomach out. They cooed and fawned over his big belly for a few minutes, but right as they moved to pass on, he was approached by another person.   
  
It was a human male this time, one who seemed a little younger than him but still in the middle aged range. “I couldn’t help but noticing you showing off a little,” the man teased. “My name is Joe. I was wondering if I could maybe feel as well?” Judging from the spark in Joe’s eyes, though, there was something a little less innocent in mind than the woman touching his stomach to feel the children move. There was a heat there that Jack recognized as lust, and it was enough to get his blood pumping and boiling as well.   
  
“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Jack answered, keeping his tone low as he shifted in one of the less populated aisles of the supermarket so Joe could slowly lift his shift, feeling up his sides and then rubbing his warm palms around the swell of Jack’s stomach. By the time he was done, Jack was red in the face and breathing hard—it didn’t take much coaxing at all for him to rush to the front of the store to happily pay for his items, and then follow Joe back to his place.   
  
They had barely made it in the doorway before Joe was on him again, his hands wandering from his belly this time down to his thighs and to his groin, stroking him through his clothing until Jack was nearly breathless and unimaginably aroused. Instead of going to the bedroom, Joe was quick to lead Jack over to his couch, where he grabbed one of the cushions, placing it under Jack’s chest while he slowly led the hippo to lean over, making sure he was comfortable as he reached forward, dragging his pants down slowly over the thick curve of his ass. There’s long moment where Joe just teases him, squeezing his ass cheeks and making sure that Jack was squirming under him while he dipped his fingers along the cleft between them, finding to his surprise but delight that Jack wouldn’t need any kind of lubricant—thanks to his hefty pregnancy, his arousal seemed to be producing a fair amount of lubrication already from his artificial womb implant.   
  
This made things much faster on the both of them—neither would have to wait on Joe to impatiently prepare Jack for anything other than a bit of gentle stretching to make sure he didn’t spread him too fast or hurt him. With one hand Joe moved to start undoing his belt, unlatching it and beginning to unbutton his pants while his free hand busied with pushing one finger into the father-to-be slowly, stretching him with a few gentle pushes of the one finger, before he followed it up with a second, moving them in unison in him as Joe sought out his sweet spot. With how sensitive the hippo was, that wasn’t difficult at all, and it wasn’t long until Jack was squirming, leaned over the couch with his bottom in the air and his heavy belly hanging down in front of him.  
  
The movement was almost too tempting for Joe to resist, and after he was sure that he’d stretched him thoroughly with his third finger as well, Joe pulled back to push his pants and boxers down, lining himself up carefully with the hippo before he allowed himself to start to sink into the warm, tight heat of the pregnant hippo’s body. He let out a low groan of pleasure immediately; there was nothing quite like the sensation he was feeling now, and he was sure it was something he would never forget.   
  
Jack gripped against the fabric of the arm of the chair—the human seemed to have little hesitation about moving already, starting the slow bump and grind and thrust of his hips forward into the bent over body of his lover. It was clear that he was very much into his partner—particularly from the fact that when he finally got comfortable, he leaned himself over Jack’s curled body and reached around him, running his spread fingers and flat palm over the swell of his belly, feeling the way the skin there was taunt. Despite how big Jack was, Joe could feel his fingertips graze against the popped-out belly button which had become an outie somewhere in the fifth or sixth month, and he teased the protruding skin there affectionately while laying a few kisses on Jack’s back. His hips were like a jackrabbit’s though, with quick, rapid, shallow thrusts that kept pounding him right against Jack’s prostate, enough to make the hippo gasp softly each time he felt him push so quickly in, and it wasn’t going to be long for either of them—Jack because it’d been so long since the research center and his last lover, and Joe because he was just so into the pregnant hippo that he couldn’t help but feel himself start to approach his climax.   
  
Joe was the one that finished first, making sure to reach around and under the hippo’s belly to give a few encouraging strokes of Jack’s cock as well—but it was really the feeling of his hot seed rushing right against Jack’s prostate that had the hippo undone. Nearly in unison, the two finished, with Jack finally slipping forward to relax fully on the couch while Joe slowly pulled out, and shivered in admiration of seeing the hippo’s well-loved bottom shining red with the force of his thrusts against him.   
  
Jack made sure to thank Joe with every fiber of his being before he wound up leaving that afternoon—but not without a round two.   
  
\------------  
As with every morning, Jack started off the last day of his ninth month with waking, barely able to sit up now with the gigantic size of his stomach. He’d never imagined that sextuplets would take up so much space, but he was still able to reach over and get his camera, making sure it had fresh batteries and a memory card before he turned it on, giving the same sleepy but excited grin that he had given to the camera so many times before.   
  
“Morning guys and girls,” he piped, yawning briefly. “Wow, you’re sure moving around today, aren’t you? I bet you’re just about ready to get out of here and hit the ground running, aren’t you? I bet at least one of you is going to be a track start, or some gold medal Olympian. I can already feel you doing cartwheels in me!” He laughed, though there’s a little flinch as a particularly active infant inside of him apparently doesn’t agree with his joke and gives him a firm kick.   
  
“You’ll be here soon. I know it. And when you are, I’ll be here to welcome you into the world.” He blows a little kiss to the camera, and with some effort, he stands up to take one more progress picture of his pregnancy. He has one of every day, and with it he’d been slowly tracking the way his stomach had grown over the last few months. Slowly it showed the progression of his belly stretching out to accommodate six children, and the way his pectorals had grown into full male breasts, swelling with the milk that he’d be providing his children soon enough. Right as he got the picture off, however, he felt a little rush of warm liquid, and he realized in some alarm that his prediction had been right—his children would be here _soon_. Sooner than he anticipated.  
  
With one panicked call to the neighbor later, with help loading into the man’s large SUV, he was on his way to the hospital to the delivery room they’d had prepared for the last few days ever since being informed that a sextuplet delivery date was coming up. They hadn’t quite expected it to be a father being wheeled in for the delivery, but they were quick to get everything situated none the less. They had the little baby-bed incubators ready to go if there were any problems as there sometimes were with so many in a multiples set, but also they were just ready to hold the babies as they were born.  
  
With his size from so many children waiting to be born inside of him, he was already crowning with his first baby by the time they managed to get him up on the bed, get his pants off, and get him properly positioned to start delivery. While they were surprised that he was already starting to give birth to his first child, they moved to make sure he had plenty of room and air and could start on a routine of breathing and pushing. Quickly, he was able to push the first child, a glowing baby human girl with squirmy arms and a loud set of lungs, free from the pain-wracked confinement of his body.   
  
The first nurse moved in to cut the umbilical cord and to swaddle the girl, wrapping her up after cleaning her and setting her in the first of the six beds already lined up against the wall. By the time the baby was laid down on the soft bedding, he was already getting started on birthing the second child. Though it was a tight fit and the contractions were hitting him hard in between pushes, he was doing his bed already; he had been waiting so excitedly for nine months now that he wasn’t going to let a particularly difficult delivery stop him now. With a few more pushes after the first  child was taken care of, the second one, a little boy who needed a little encouragement to cry and breathe (via a firm slap on the ass) was brought into the world.   
  
The first nurse was still cleaning up from the first child so a second stepped in, taking the boy in arms and beginning to clean him up once his cord was cut. Now that he was free, he was hungry and fussing, though it would be a while before his father was able to clean him. The third child came with a little more difficulty, proving to be a particularly stubborn little girl that made her father cry out in pain when she finally decided to wriggle free with a little coaxing from the doctors. They made sure to clean her up, wiping the mess from her face as they snipped and clipped her umbilical cord as well, already getting prepared by the first nurse to lay on the other side of the second child, in the third bed prepared. Where the third child had proven to be the most difficult the fourth proved to be the easiest by far: he barely took two pushes before he was already almost popped-out, much to his father’s gratitude. Two boys and two girls so far, as he was also cleaned up and wrapped and placed aside in safety for the time being.   
  
It was nearly a miracle that Jack was still going so stubbornly, taking small breaks so he could breathe a little more easily before he began his pushing regimen. Most parents would have been completely wiped at that point, but it seemed he was absolutely determined to keep chugging on, forcing himself to work and push at regular times. There were a few concerned circles rubbed into his own stomach, considering he could still feel the two children inside of him even after so much of the fullness of his belly had started to go down from the first four births. Fortunately, the fifth didn’t seem intent on causing him too much trouble, and without much complaint, that delivery started soon after the fourth. While it was a slow and somewhat steady case, with a few rounds of heavy breathing and heavier pushing, it seemed that his fifth child was also a boy, outnumbering the girls three to two.   
  
It would rest on the last child to see if he would have an even number of children, though the nurses had to prep him a bit, giving him a quick boost of adrenaline so he could safely deliver the last child as well.   
  
It felt like a long, arduous journey before the last child was finally pushed into the world, and the doctors breathed a sigh of relief that the painful journey was over for the father for now. “A little boy. Looks like the girls are a bit outnumbered,” the doctor teased as he handed off the last child to one of the nurses after snipping the cord. There was no doubt that everyone had been on the edge and worried about such a long event, but it seemed that all of the children were happy, healthy, and now all crying loudly for food. He wondered if they’d always be that loud, but he couldn’t find it in himself to actually be worried or annoyed by it.  
  
Even though he was absolutely sure that he wanted to sleep for at least ten years, Jack knew that his work was just getting started. Weary but thrilled, he let the doctors finish cleaning him up before he was sitting up slowly with the help of two of the nurses, and one by one they began to roll his children closer, all wrapped up in slightly different colored blankets, and all of them starting to fuss with hunger. He picked up the first one of two, pulled down his hospital gown, and with some help, began to feed them.  
  
He knew that he’d never probably see the Expanded Horizons clinic again, but despite everything they had put him through, he knew that without them, he wouldn’t be sitting here with the start of his new, very large family. He couldn’t find it within himself to be angry, looking down at the serene face of his feeding newborn, knowing there would be at least five more mouths to follow, all hungry, all needing him. Their father.   
  
 The thought brought a smile to his face, and he allowed himself to rest his eyes for the moment, holding his oldest child dear. He knew there would be some concerns over a hippo raising six human children, probably a few judgmental glances from both anthros and humans alike—and probably even fewer would actually believe that he of all people had birthed them. In that moment, though, that was the last thing on his mind. He had spent several hours in labor, and several hours in pain—several months with limited mobility and aches everywhere, but in that moment, everything was worth it. He couldn’t think of any way that he’d be happier.   



	2. Another Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At another chapter of the Expanded Horizons clinic, two pigs also undergo the same procedure that will change their lives forever.

For the last ten years, Mark and Brawn had lead a happy bachelor’s life together as roommates. Though they had been friends for much longer, Mark, 59, and Brawn, 60, had decided that they were happy to settle down as friends into a large house, letting both of their incomes take care of the bills together. It was the kind of nice home that one only expected married couples to have, but the two of them had decided that it was a good enough home for them to retire in eventually, and spend the rest of their days within. They were both larger pigs, with stocky frames and graying hair, not completely silver but soft salt-and-pepper across their bodies.

It was Brawn who was checking the news paper that morning when he noticed the same newspaper ad that Jake noticed as well—though the two were at a location of Expanded Horizons far away from the one that would, around the same time, impregnate Jake the Hippo with sextuplets. 

“Take a look at this,” Brawn instructed, lifting his brows in somewhat skepticism but perhaps a bit of hope as well—they could use that money for a nice, long vacation, he knew, and it would be better if both of them tried out for it. Though there was no description on just what the procedure would be, but they had done scientific clinical trials before for spare money here and there on top of what they both earned, so neither thought it was suspicious to see the ad in the paper at all—and Mark looked over his shoulder to read it.

“Oh, I’ll go ahead and pull that website up,” Mark replied, doing so on the computer they sometimes shared on the table. The website wasn’t suspicious, though it didn’t seem as if it’d been updated lately other than the form they were to fill out. The sheet asked for genetic and family health history, along with the usual disqualifiers like age, body type, and so on—though neither were worried, since they were both healthy and willing participants, their applications were never an issue. After submitting their forms, though, both pigs were surprised to see that their applications were the only ones that had been submitted according to the website’s app counter. 

Hoping that there would be no other applications or submissions, they closed the computer, and waited. The response came to their phones the same day, in a little email notification that the both of them had been accepted for the experiment. There was a surprised delight that ran through both of them in near-unison, knowing they could compile the earnings from both of their acceptances for a wonderful vacation when the summer rolled around. 

Fortunately for Mark and Brawn, the local Expanded Horizons was a little more ethical than the tone Jake had gone to—while they didn’t set them up on a round of fertility hormones, they did set them up for a check in three days later, where their clinical trial would take place. Both waited with a sort of anxious excitement for the day to arrive; it wasn’t every day that you could make almost ten thousand dollars with a friend just for a few, short hours of scientific experimentation. While they could have signed up for anything, the ones that ‘could wind up fatal’ were legally obligated to list it in the paper, and it hadn’t been marked as such. 

The wait in the sterilized halls of the testing facility wasn’t very long; since they were the only anthros to sign up for the experiment at all, they didn’t have to wait with any others, or have any pre-tests done for other disqualifications from and overwhelming response. After they were looked over by one of the nurses, the pigs were lead to a room where there were two tables with stirrups waiting for them. Though they looked almost like medieval torture devices instead of a medical table, neither seemed to be very concerned; their regular doctors had been using similar tables for prostate exams for a while now, since it made it easier and less stressful for the patient to deal with.

They stripped down as per instruction, moving to fold their pants neatly together on a nearby counter, leaving their underwear with it. They were given sheets to cover themselves for a bit of modesty in the room together and so they wouldn’t be forced to be completely bare in the cool, air conditioned room while they waited for the doctor. With a little help from the nurses, both pigs were reclined in the parallel straps, and then gently strapped down by the knees and ankles so they wouldn’t accidentally reflex kick the doctors on any slightly painful parts of the procedure. 

“Do you happen to know what they’ll be doing today?” Mark asked the nurse, who was a young, human male who couldn’t be older than twenty five and fresh out of college.

“I’m afraid they don’t tell me what the fine details of the procedures are, sorry,” the nurse answered, as politely as he could. He still hadn’t gotten quite used to talking to patients that weren’t wearing pants, and he was still a little shy and embarrassed. Knowing that they might be pressuring him while he was nervous, Mark just smile and nodded. “Alright then, we’ll wait for the doctor.”

Neither of them planned on questioning the operation too much. Normally it was just a little sample taken or they would try a new medicine on them and tell them to check back in three weeks if they felt any strange side effects. They’d never had a problem with it before, and asking too many questions made them worry that they might be disqualified when they’d already started making plans on a trip to the Bahamas, and maybe a cruise on top of it. 

They chattered idly amongst themselves in the ten minutes it took for the doctors to arrive. There were two of them, but they only pushed one tray between them. The second doctor was also wheeling a large medical curtain frame behind them. They didn’t want either of them seeing the procedure done on each other and freaking them out, even if they were somewhat intentionally not telling them about the experiment being done. After all, they weren’t necessarily certain their office would even be open in another few weeks, but they were piling all of their hopes on making sure that this latest experiment would be a success, just so that they knew they were leaving some sort of last effect from their research. 

The first doctor moved to settle himself between Brawn’s legs first, rolling the cart with him as he sat in the chair there. The second moved to wheel the large curtain frame between their two beds, and moved to spread the curtain between them so that they couldn’t see what the doctor would be doing to each other. 

“My partner here is just going to make sure that you’re prepared for when your procedure starts as well,” the first doctor informed Brawn as the other doctor disappeared behind the curtain to where Mark was still laying. They had two instruments similar to what had been used in other testing facilities: a fairly sizable little vibrator-like device. The hum of the equipment startled both of them, but they were both lubed up at about the same time, and then without much more warning than that, the tips of the little buzzing little stretchers hitting both of them at the same time and drawing out twin little noises of surprise. 

“I’m not even going to comment on what this feels like,” Brawn joked aloud, earning a soft laugh from both his doctor, and a slightly louder laugh from Mark on the other end of the sheets dividing them. They had that calm sense of humor about them, even if they were both somewhat unused to the sensation of the vibrator starting to press into them to stretch and lube them both so that they’d be able to take the implant device a little more easily. Mark seemed to be having the most difficulty with it—he’d always been a bit sensitive, and the doctor that was pushing the device into him wasn’t exactly going slowly. Unfortunately, the doctor wasn’t quite paying attention to his responses either, or noticing the way his cheeks flushed and he had to swallow hard, because the little vibrating tool was resting right against his prostate. Even worse, once getting it fully inside of him, the doctor pulled back and stood—fully intent to leave it sheathed within him until the other doctor decided that it was his turn for the procedure.

Fortunately for Brawn, his own stretching went rather quickly, and the doctor pulled the instrument free from him to get another tool in him to leave him stretched so he could make sure he was placing the implant device in the correct location. Sliding the tapered device within him, he pushed it past his prostate—which was what had Brawn gasping softly, since the tool was flush with it and still moving. It wasn’t long until he was hard, but he wasn’t quite ready to cum just yet. 

“That’s a normal reaction,” the doctor informed politely, smiling as he found just the right spot to make the small incision. There came the sensation of a pinch, the tissue of the womb was inserted, and then much to Brawn’s surprise, a hefty flood of warm liquid as the inserter pressed the artificial tissue and all of its sustaining fluid into place. That was what brought him to the edge, dripping precum on himself as the doctor pull the insertion tool back. 

“Just a little more and we’ll be all done,” the doctor encouraged, smiling still despite the fact that it was very clear from the way he was moving that his client was about to climax. The next step was taking the first of two large inseminating tools, which looked like large tubes with a plunger at the end. “Almost there.” They were a little thicker than the tool used to stretch him, so he squirmed when he felt their lubricated tips sink into him all the way up to the opening of his new womb—and then all at once, the pre-fertilized eggs inside were pushed forward, and the resulting rush of warmth and liquid and the way it wriggled the inseminator against that sweet bundle of nerves had him giving a choked little noise and he came. 

There wasn’t a very big mess, but while the doctor slowly pulled the inseminator out, he did offer him a light towel with which he could clean himself up with afterwards. Unfortunately, for the duration of the procedure, poor Mark had had the little humming cylinder still pressed against his prostate, and had been resisting the urge to touch himself—the quiet noises that had echoed from the other side of the curtain from Brawn’s procedure hadn’t helped, and he was so hard that it almost hurt when he shifted to make a little more room for the doctor from where he’d pressed his legs tightly together in some sense of embarrassment. 

When the doctor touched the device to start to pull it free to start the procedure, Mark didn’t last at all. He came immediately in a surprising little jerk of his hips that had the doctor surprised, but not necessarily unhappy. “Ah, it looks like my colleague didn’t prepare you for the operation properly, my apologies,” He noted, cleaning the mess up quickly before removing the humming device and leaving him well stretched. The doctor didn’t even have to use the device to keep him spread open, since he’d spent so long on the preparer while Brawn went through his own procedure that he was fairly well opened up. 

Taking advantage of this opening. The doctor was quick to slide in the implanter into him, giving him preciously little time to actually recover before he was sliding the tapered tip deep into him, knowing that he’d taken a little bit long with Brawn and he didn’t want to compromise the womb or embryos from leaving them out of a body or out of storage for too long. 

It wasn’t quite as easy as it was when he could see all the way into him like he could while keeping him pushed open, but he could push deep enough to tuck behind his prostate. A little flinch and the pinch later, and the womb was tucked into place with a little rush of liquid. That was enough to have Mark shivering for a moment again, though not quite hard again. He was stuck in a state of almost overstimulation, and the doctor seemed to think this was fine, reaching to take the hold of the inseminator as he pulled back the implanter. 

It was the little pressure to the opening of his womb and the little rush of warmth that had him inhaling sharply and jerking just a little more seed from him as the little rush of warmth hit his prostate again, leaving the poor pig breathing hard as he gripped the edges of his seat. 

“There we go! All done!” The doctor announced simply, as if he hadn’t seen the pig cum just a little more. He pulled the inseminator back, making notes that both subjects had been inserted with the artificial wombs and implanted with five fertilized embryos each. He stood, making this note privately while calling in the nurse and the other doctor again, so the two could help unstrap the two pigs. “Please check back with us if you have any strange symptoms, but give it a week just to make sure it isn’t just a common cold.” 

He gave them both a smile, and with that, he stood to exit the room, letting the two get unstrapped, and then dressed, paid, and send on their way. 

\-----------

It was three weeks later that they started to both feel ill, waking up almost every day to rush to the toilet each morning. While they weren’t necessarily certain that they didn’t have more than a common cold like the doctor suggested, Mark thought it was still wise for him to check out the company again just so he made sure they had the right number to call in case they needed to check in with the doctor—only to find out their local Expanded Horizons clinic had shut down not a week after they had both had their procedures done. It was a little concerning, and instead of waiting the week like they’d been told, both of them made an appointment with their doctor. Neither knew what might be happening to them, and they couldn’t contact the doctors that had gone through with the experiment now that the company was closed down. 

Fortunately, both of them preferred to go to a private practice with a family doctor that they’d been seeing for several years. The appointment was fast, and since both of them were experiencing plenty of the same symptoms (morning illness, tenderness in certain areas) the doctor decided it was probably for the best to see them both at the same time to make their wait a little less nerve-wracking, and to make the visit go by a little faster. 

The doctor was a little suspicious of these symptoms, and of the subtle way that they seemed to have gained a little weight since their last visit, and on a hunch, he went and had them tested for three things in particular—with a pregnancy test being one of them. Deciding that it was too accurate to be a fluke, he entered the room with a little smile.

“Well, I’m not sure if you two were planning it—or how you did it either, actually—but it seems that you’re both almost a month pregnant. About twenty two days, actually. Congratulations, you’re going to be fathers—according to the blood tests, too, it’s likely going to be multiples. We can’t tell you how many just yet, but there were trace amounts of certain hormones that suggest it.” The doctor announced, flipping through their files on his little clip board.

Both Brawn and Mark seemed to be stunned into silence, and the doctor took the subtle hint that it might not have been news that they’d expected, and ducked out in quiet embarrassment to let the two have some time alone. 

“Fathers?” Brawn questioned first, glancing to Mark. “Is that what that experiment was? They…. How?”

“I’m not sure,” Mark answered, one hand idly moving down to rub his belly at the thought that there was a life, possibly multiples, now growing inside of him. He seemed stunned into silence, but not upset, perhaps a little…shocked if nothing else. 

“What are we going to do?” Brawn asked, exhaling quietly as his fingers moved down to his own stomach.

“We might just have to wait it out. I’m not sure there’s ever been anyone that’s done this before. That’s what those clinical trials usually are—people who are doing things for the first time,” Mark noted, looking up to his longtime friend. “We should see what happens. Maybe… we’ll actually have families from it?” He suggested, daring to sound a little hopeful.

Brawn recognized the hope in his friend’s tone and his eyes, and he looked down at his own stomach, giving a quiet nod. “…Yeah. Let’s see what happens. We can go through with it, and hope for the best.”

The doctor returned about ten minutes later, and together, the two asked him what they would need to start doing to get ready to become new parents. They’d made up their minds.

\--------

They’d gone late for their five month ultrasound, waiting until six months to figure out just how many children they were both going to have—to their shock, delight, and perhaps nervousness they discovered that they would be having five children each. They hadn’t possibly expected that they could support that many children, but they recalled the payment they’d received from Expanded Horizons, and coupled with their impressive retirements from their jobs, they knew that they’d probably be able to handle it just fine after all.

On the morning of their seventh month, the two of then rose together in the bed they’d started sharing since their third month of pregnancy; Brawn got a little nervous to be alone after he’d started really showing, and Mark enjoyed his company immensely when they woke up every morning together. 

“They’re really active today,” Brawn announced as he shifted, sitting up that morning as he let both of his hands flatten over his stomach. Mark could nearly see the soft bulges and rises as the children moved around inside of his friend—though he could see it in his own stomach as well as he looked down. At six months, their children had really started to become much more active, often kicking and squirming in the morning as if giving their fathers a sign that it was time to get up and start the day. Mark gave a laugh as his own hands passed over his bare stomach, carding through the soft hair there as his fingertips brushed around his outie-belly button, feeling his children kick and squirm against his palms.

“They are,” he agreed, fretting softly over the way they moved and squirmed in him. “You think they’re hungry? They might be complaining.” Mark joked, grinning as he moved to stand. Both of them were starting to get dressed for the day when they heard a knock on the door. Confused as to who would be knocking that early, both of them moved on from where they were getting dressed, not bothering with their shirts yet, to the front door. 

Brawn moved to answer it, with his shirt in hand, to see that it was their neighbor at the door, Henry. Henry was around their age, and a similar body shape—well, similar to before their pregnancies, since their bellies were now swollen with their quintuplet children and they were well on their way to having those children within only a couple of short months. Immediately, Henry was surprised at the sight of both of their stomachs, blinking in faint silence for a moment.

“Oh, I came to borrow an egg for my breakfast, but I uh- suppose that I didn’t realize how long it’s been since I last saw you two,” Henry pointed out, offering a tiny smile at the sight of the two of them, feeling his cheeks warm. It was clear that he couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight of the two of them and their stomachs, and Mark couldn’t help but take a step forward, inviting Henry in. Brawn knew that Mark had always thought that Henry was particularly handsome and didn’t mind—because he had as well. 

“Do you wanna feel?” Mark asked, taking Henry’s hand and lifting it to his stomach. Blushing, Henry gave a little nod and let his hand spread across the soft hair there, feeling the rowdy children inside kicking at his palm as well. However, this seemed to have another effect as well—it was hard to hide it, but Henry was obviously a little hard from looking over their forms and seeing them half naked together. Both seemed to notice it, and smiling between themselves, moved to pull him into the living room. Brawn was first to reach out, rubbing his palm against the front of his pants and drawing a little gasp from their neighbor. It was no secret that he was very clearly interested in the sensation and feeling, with one hand still rubbing slow circles around Mark’s stomach. 

“I’m just going to go grab some lube real quick?” Henry mumbled, though Brawn gave a little smirk and moved to slide his own pants down, tilting his back towards their neighbor.

“No need, with these implants, we make our own, looks like.” Brawn answered, grinning as he ran his hand backwards between his ass cheeks, pulling back to show there was a slick lubricant across his own fingers, and in excitement at seeing this, Henry moved over to Brawn first, moving to unbutton his own shirt and pull down his pants, grabbing a full hand of the pig’s ass and massaging slowly as Mark nearly sulked at his easily his friend had stolen away their neighbor’s attention by stripping down so easily—but he was going to make sure that he was ready for when Henry was done with Brawn.

Henry was moving slow, though, placing his now exposed, hard cock in the warm wet heat that Brawn had exposed to him. Brawn had leaned over the armchair for him, making the angle easy on him to press the tip of his member flush with his entrance already, and then slowly, ever so slowly, start to press into him. Brawn gave a low groan at the almost torturous speed, or lack thereof, but there was something deeply satisfying about the feeling of Henry’s cock starting to stretch him and he couldn’t help but readjust the angle at which his legs were spread to help the other move deeper. Other than the little gasps and noises that Brawn was letting out, he didn’t seem to have any issues with how slow he was moving, and Henry was making up for the speed of his movements by adding more powerful behind his thrusts. He was moving slow and steady, but he was almost immediately slamming into the man’s sweet spot.

While Henry rocked into Brawn, Mark watched from the couch on his back, sliding a pair of fingers in his own tight entrance, breathing slowly as he touched himself to the sound of his friend getting slammed into, with the smack of skin echoing through the living room. From the sensation of their neighbor all but pounding into him, it was no surprise that Brawn didn’t last nearly as long as he wanted to, being pushed over the edge. He shivered and came hard over the arm of the chair, and the sensation of the pig tightening around him had Henry curling close, cumming as deeply in him as he possibly could. When he pulled free he left a thin trail of seed glistening between the pig’s cheeks, stopping momentarily to catch his breath until he caught the sound of a soft moan from Mark, who still rested on the couch with his thighs parted, unsatisfied. 

Biting the inside of his cheek but not willing to leave Mark without his own turn, Henry shifted up to let Brawn take a rest on the chair before moving to join Mark on the couch, shifting his body to slide between the pig’s soft thighs. Mark jumped in surprise, but smiled suggestively as he rolled his hips up against his neighbor’s, hoping to entice him a little more. It didn’t take long at all—and this was clear by the way Henry was hard and nearly throbbing again within a few minutes, angling his hips down to grind between Mark’s thighs. 

“You’re going to have to go faster than how you did with him,” Mark teased with a gesture to Brawn. “I like a quicker pace.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Henry answered with a little smirk, before he was pushing into Mark as well, making the pig gasp in delight under him. He certainly did keep it in mind—almost immediately his thrusts were fast paced and a little more wild than how they’d been with Brawn. This was both because Henry knew he wouldn’t last long, and because Mark had requested it, but it wasn’t long before both of them were moving against one another, with Henry’s hands resting on Mark’s swollen belly not to support him, but to feel the way the babies moved in him as their father moaned in delight at Henry rocking up into him. Since he’d just finished inside of Brawn, Henry knew he wouldn’t last long, and as expected, it was a few quick rounds of speedy thrusts before he finished inside of Mark. Mark, too, knew he wouldn’t have the stamina for much since he’d been touching himself since the moment Henry had gotten naked, though it was the quick rush of heated seed inside of him that set him off, and arching his ups up at an angle with Henry’s, he came over his own stomach as well.

The three took a moment to rest in the living room, with the only noises between them being the soft echoes of breath as they caught themselves in the afterglow—before Henry was sent off with a word of their thanks and two eggs for his trouble. 

Afterwards, the two pigs cleaned up and went about their day, heading to the store to start doing some more shopping before they wound up being too laden down with ten babies to get much of it done otherwise. 

The store was a little crowded, but they were fine with this—they’d done all of their shopping together so far, and they’d never run into any trouble before. The store they chose usually had a healthy mix of human and anthro parents and parents-to-be shopping, but they were noticeably the only pregnant men out of the bunch. They didn’t mind this, even if it got them a few confused and interested looks at times. 

This time was no different, but both were a little surprised when they were approached by a group of four women—all around their own age range, though two of them were human, one of them was a koala anthro, and the other was a beautifully long-necked giraffe anthro. All of them seemed to be in various stages of their own pregnancy, but it was the koala who approached first and smiled. 

“Do you mind if we look at your stomachs? I don’t think we’ve seen any men here carrying before, and I keep telling them it’s not strange but I’m curious! Multiples, right? This is my second set, and you can always tell when it’s multiples.” She was a chattery, friendly sort that seemed to ease the tension for the whole group, and nervously, Brawn smiled and nodded, lifting his shirt for her to feel his stomach. 

Seeing Brawn not have a problem with it relaxed Mark as well, who also lifted his shirt—one of the human women approached to feel his as well, and for a moment, the group marveled over the size and way the two pigs were carrying themselves. They asked a few sparing questions like how they’d conceived, how many they were expecting, and the pigs were more than happy to answer—but neither of them seemed to be able to explain where the company employees had gone after it was shut down. They had a feeling it would always be a mystery.

\---------------

Two months later, Henry stopped by again. He was a regular visitor since that morning at seven months, helping around the house when both of the pigs got too big to easily manage things, and they were grateful for how much of a help he’d been. Admittedly, they also liked having him around for the attention. Even now, he had one hand on Mark’s belly, rubbing it in slow circles while Brawn moved about the kitchen to get them all drinks, and he was particularly fond of giving them both massages to help ease the pains that came with pregnancy. 

Brawn was just stepping back into the room with the drinks when he felt a little rush of wetness between his thighs, and in slight surprise, he shifted to look down—but he was unable to really see anything past his swollen stomach. 

“Did your water just break?” Mark asked in shock—only to feel the same sensation rushing from himself as well, swallowing hard as he stood shakily. “Oh. Oh, god, I think mine did too.”

Henry stood, looking between the both of them with a little surprise before he moved quickly to the door, opening it. “Here, I’ll drive you two to the hospital.” 

They followed their neighbor quickly, knowing that neither of them were probably in a state to drive; at that point, the contractions were starting, and they could only be grateful that they lived a few short miles away from the hospital. Fortunately, their doctor had called ahead with their last visit, making sure the hospital would be prepared for a double-multiple delivery, and they were the first ones to be escorted to the somewhat private birthing room that had been set up for the two of them. Their due date had been any day, and it seemed that the hospital was more than equipped to take care of the both of them.

Strangely enough, it was Mark who was already practically crowning by the time they managed to get him undressed and into a hospital gown. He barely made it onto the bed, having to waddle a bit because the minute he was on his back, he didn’t even have to push before one of his children was already moving through him. The doctors struggled to make it in time, catching the child in their arms and already beginning the preparations to have his cord snipped and have the nurse start to clean him up—a little boy, and the first of many to come. 

For Brawn, it was a little more difficult to get started. He was having trouble pushing, mostly because he’d had a bit of trouble getting out of his pants and now he was on his back, red faced and a little embarrassed from all of the people wandering the room in a rush to make sure that everything would go already. Mark was already working on his second now, a little more impatient but also a lot faster at managing to manage his contractions and to push in the low times of pain so he could make sure to not over exert himself early. He was already crowning his second by the time Brawn managed to finally start successfully pushing his first—miraculously, both children were born at the exact same time, with doctors on either side of the room managing to get the children out, and with the team of nurses working to move in and sever the umbilical cords. For Mark, it was another son, for Brawn, it was his first born and a little baby girl. 

After the first, Brawn seemed to start having a little bit of an easier time. It wasn’t necessarily a fluid system, but finally he started to count his breathing and time it with his pushing, and though both managed to make him redder in the face, his hands rested against his belly and he started to really push. The doctor could see him start to fully dilate again, and knew that he was getting ready for his second child. 

After rushing two already, Mark was having to take a breather—Henry was holding his hand, letting him squeeze as he took a drink of water to try and cool off a bit. Fortunately, it seemed that Brawn was doing fine on his own—especially when there came another sound of crying from across the room. The doctor had smacked a child that had slipped free when Brawn had barely been trying, but it seemed Brawn’s second child and his first son had finally been born.

Not to be outdone, Mark immediately started pushing again, trying to convince his body to start birthing another child, and after about ten minutes, it finally seemed to work. With a subtle little scream of frustration and pain, he pushed out another one of his set of children, this time a little girl, and almost as quickly as the little girl was born, another little girl was pushed free immediately afterwards. It was almost as if the two didn’t want to be separated, and when one of them had decided to be born, the other followed swiftly afterwards. He was nearly done with his delivery, with the doctors closing in to take care of both girls, and the nurses whisking them off to where their brothers were already waiting in the baby beds nearby. 

Hearing Mark have the next two of his children was nothing short of inspiration for Brawn, who took a deep breath and struggled against taking a break, too focused on continuing the process as he kept pushing. The doctors had to keep reminding him to breathe regularly because of how he’d hold his breath, but it paid off, when his third child, another boy, was finally born. 

For a moment, the room echoed with heavy breathing, and Mark squeezing Henry’s hand so hard that his poor neighbor nearly whined at the sensation. Still, no matter how hard he tried to push himself on so he could finish and maybe beat Brawn, Brawn was still fortunate enough to start pushing again not long afterwards, this time bringing a little girl into the world as his fourth child. It seemed Mark was starting to finally tire out after the first couple of quick births, and now both pigs only had one child left to bear. 

Like their previous pair, it also seemed like those last two children would come in unison. All at once, both Brawn and Mark gave soft cries as they felt the last of their litters start to squirm free, and it was in unison as well that they sobbed and pushed until it seemed the entire delivery room was a set of changing ‘push, push’ and ‘breathe, breathe’ even though half of them were instructing Brawn, and the other half were instructing Mark. Finally, at once, the last two children were born—a girl for Brawn, and another little boy for Mark. It seemed like a calm wiped the room slowly, before it broke out into celebration. There had been no complications, and each of the nurses and doctors were congratulating the new fathers, and each other for the hard work everyone had put into making sure there were no difficulties. Both Mark and Brawn could hardly believe that they’d made it out of their struggles relatively unscathed, even as the nurses started bringing their children to them to start breast feeding them and getting their names recorded onto their birth certificates to help keep each of the quintuplets separated and named so they wouldn’t get mixed up. 

Across the room, the two pigs looked at one another with pride and love in their eyes. While they had never been worried about being alone as long as they had each other, they now had a whole new world of learning how to be fathers together, as well.


End file.
